epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Bieber vs Beethoven/Rap Meanings
'Justin Bieber:' Look what the cat dragged back from the dead. (From the phrase 'Look what the cat dragged in', which means you meet with someone you dislike. The phrase is changed because Beethoven is dead.) Man, it looks like Chewbacca wiped his ass on your head. (Chewbacca has woolly hair, just like Beethoven. He is saying that Beethoven's head looks like some of Chewbacca's ass hair was left on it.) I'm the next Michael Jackson. (His pop music is famous, similar to how Michael Jackson's was when he was alive. Bieber is claiming to be the next king of pop.) You smell like Betty White. (He's comparing Beethoven to Betty White, a very old American actress, probably implying Beethoven is old news.) Here's some asprin, you're catching Bieber Fever tonight. (Fans of Bieber catch what they call 'Bieber Fever'. When you have fever, you normally take an asprin.) Because my voice in incredible and your music is terrible. (He's saying his music is superior to Beethoven's.) Who even listens to classical anyway? (Bieber is from a younger generation, and most people nowadays don't really listen to classical music anymore.) Even Elise wants to do me. (One of Beethoven's most popular works, 'Für Elise,' was likely written for one of his piano students, Elise, to whom Beethoven also has proposed, but was turned down. He says that while she turned Beethoven down, she prefers wanting to do Bieber.) And now that you're right next to me. (Beethoven is right next to him. It is also a reference to Bieber's song, "Right Next to You".) I can understand why they used a dog to play you in the movies. ('Beethoven' is a 1992 family comedy film which features a Saint Bernard named after the composer. He is implying that they'd rather have a dog replacing him in a movie.) 'Ludwig van Beethoven:' Sit down, son, and let me give you a music lesson. (Beethoven is implying that Bieber doesn't know how to make music.) Ask Bach, I got more cock than Smith & Wesson. (Bach is another famous composer who wrote classical music, but they are from different times, as Beethoven was born 20 years after Bach died, so they never actually met. Smith & Wesson is a manufacture of firearms, and guns are 'cocked' before shooting. He's referring his penis has more 'cock' than that.) Never say never? You'll never be forgetting. (He's proving the title of Bieber's song and movie, 'Never Say Never', wrong.) I crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages. (Beethoven is considered one of the greatest composers of all time. He claims that his music will always be remembered, while Bieber songs will probably become forgotten.) Your music gets you bitches on your Facebook pages. (Many girls go crazy over Bieber's music and do some really weird stuff, such as posting dumb comments on how they love him on Facebook and cutting themselves.) I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree. (Double entendre: a major third is a musical interval, and here, it's put together with a third degree murder, which means a murder that resulted from indifference or negligence.) My name is Beethoven, motherfucker, maybe you've heard of me! (He's mentioning, in a sarcastic way, how well-known he is.) Not the Saint Bernard version. I'm the real O.G. (O.G. means 'Original Gangster'. He's mentioning the Saint Bernard line again, saying he's the real deal, since the dog was only named after him.) You wanna trade blows? you can't even hit puberty! (Trading blows means throwing punches or fighting. Bieber had a voice that, at the time, was higher and more feminine than an average guy at his age, therefore he could not figuratively hit puberty, so he wouldn't be able to do so physically. In other words, how is Bieber going to fight if he can't even "hit" puberty?) 'Justin Bieber:' I've got Kim Kardashian in my bed backstage. (He's saying he can get any hot girl he wants. He once tweeted as a joke that Kardashian was his girlfriend and sent a photo of them.) When's the last time your music got anybody laid? (Apparently, Bieber's music can get girls to get laid. He also refers that Beethoven's music can't get anyone laid.) I've got a concert in five, so there's not much time left. (Beethoven is dead, while Bieber is still alive and often gives concerts. He says he has no more time to battle since he has a concert starting.) What else can I say? Your own music made you deaf. (Despite his masterpieces, Beethoven was deaf and unable to hear them. Bieber implies that Beethoven's music is so bad, he made himself go deaf.) 'Ludwig van Beethoven:' I would smack you, but in Germany, we don't hit little girls. (Like most people who dislike Bieber, Beethoven calls Bieber a little girl. Beethoven was a German composer, and he says that in Germany, they don't allow hitting little girls like him.) And I'm glad I'm deaf, so I can't hear that piece of shit 'My World'. ('My World' was Justin Bieber's first ever EP. Beethoven refers to Bieber's last line by saying that he'd rather be deaf than listen to Bieber's music.) There's a crowd of millions waiting to hear my symphonies. (There are still many people who enjoy listening to Beethoven's music.) You wanna be a little white Usher? Here, show them to their seats! (Usher is a singer who basically made Bieber who he is today. An usher is also someone who shows people to their seats. He says that Bieber wants to copy Usher's talent, so at the end of the video, he turns him into an usher and tells him to show the crowd to their seats for Beethoven's concert.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 6